


Maiden in the Mountain

by SarazelSwift



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Mabel Pines faces an uncertain future as her brother has no choice but to send her away to a rivaling family. The Gleefuls. With the new alliance between the two families, the Pines will overcome their dwindling wealth. Yet she never arrives at the Gleeful estates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks so far to everyone who's read the story! It is a work in progress and I do intend to keep on working on it!

Mabel brushed out her long brown hair, watching the curls disappear with every pass of the brush. Tonight was one of the last nights she had in this very castle. She stared at herself in the mirrored glass, finding her eyes rimmed with red. Surely she hadn’t cried that much. Mabel pulled the brush through the final of her curls and set the ivory handled brush down to the vanity stand. Her fingers traced the intricate etchings, trying to memorize the way they felt. She doubted she would be allowed to bring any of her belongings with her.

Like any good daughter, she was expected to be married off by the age of thirteen and birth sons to her husband’s good name. That didn’t happen… Mabel stood, patting down her bedclothes. Her parents had been taken from her on the eve of her twelfth birthday. She and her twin brother were left alone in the world. It was then that her Great Uncle assumed control of the castle. The Earl, Stanford Pines, had raised her and her brother as if they were his own. Her Great Uncle would not let her be bought off of him like some trinket in a glass shop. He agreed to keep control of their estate and power until Dipper was of age to take control. Now that the time was upon them she no longer had the free will she was granted within her own walls.

Stanford had unfortunately squandered much of the family’s fortunes into unworthy investments. Often into mystics and the occult; Stanford sought intricate knowledge of the unknown world. Thus the Pines family had little choice than to marry Mabel away to a stronger and wealthier family. The rivaling family in line for the throne, the Gleeful family, had the land and resources to help support the Pines until Dipper could manage the finances of Stanford’s losses. Dipper swore he would find a way to free Mabel from the name. He had, however, run out of time. Mabel turned from the vanity mirror and walked to the bed, ignoring the frigid stone beneath her bare feet. The Gleeful’s only son of age would arrive in the morning to take her back to their estate. She would do best to have rested.

Dread filled her, solidifying into a pit in her stomach. If she had her way she would run, take one of the family’s fastest remaining horses and run! Yet she couldn’t leave Dipper to deal with the consequences. The Pines would not only fall into debt, but lose the only power they still had. The power of their name. She pulled the heavy blankets back on her bed and climbed underneath. She wanted so badly to drift away into a peaceful slumber, one filled to the brim with pleasant dreams. Mabel stared up into the gauzy fabric draped over her bedposts. The hand painted night sky on the stone above the bed brought her comfort. She made sure, when she was a young girl, to paint the constellation correctly. That way, Dipper could always watch over her when she slept. She knew that her future husband would not allow such childlike murals in his room. Mabel closed her eyes, praying that she was simply overreacting. 

~~~

“Miss?” A servant asked timidly from the outside of her door. Mabel opened her eyes slowly. She had slept through the night dreamlessly. This could be her last day in the castle if the eldest Gleeful son decided that she was to come with him at once. She shuddered at the thought, pulling the thick blankets over her head. “Miss, you must get up.” The servant called again. After a moment of silence Mabel peeked out of the blankets. A small exchange of words happened behind the door, piquing her interest. Soon after, the door opened. “Mabel?” It was her brother. She groaned and rolled over, facing away from his direction. She pulled the blankets back up over her head. He sighed and walked further into her room. She could hear the velvety drapes scrape along the wrought iron poles. “Please get up.” She pushed the blankets over her and sat up.

Silvery yellow light filtered into the bedroom. It illuminated her brother’s figure, giving him a near angelic appearance. Dipper and she, as twins, shared many physical characteristics. His brown hair was longer, though he often wore it smoothed back. He wore the finest vest he had. It was made with a deep blue silk and silver buttons. His warm brown eyes slid from the window to her. He had been crying. “Brother.” She whispered, clambering out of bed. She crossed the distance over the cold stone floor, holding her arms out for him. He accepted her embrace and held her tightly. “I do not wish to have you leave.” He whispered into her ear. “I beg you for your forgiveness.” Mabel could feel his shoulders quivering under her palms. She knew his duty was to their name, yet he wished so badly to be able to change it. She could feel it in the way he held her. Mabel smoothed over his chestnut hair, fighting back her own tears. “It’s alright.” She hushed, calming his quiet whimpers.

After a moment of the two holding tightly to each other he pulled away. Dipper cleared his throat and swiped away his remaining tears. He straightened his vest and turned back to the window. “Come in.” He spoke. Mabel turned back to see a servant enter with a large box. “What’s this?” She asked, furrowing her brow. Dipper spoke, keeping his attention out of the window. “Arrived via messenger late last night, after you had already turned in.” The servant set the box down on the ottoman before her vanity table. The frail girl opened it quickly and stood back for Mabel’s inspection. Dipper spoke as Mabel lifted the powder blue gown out. “A gift from the Gleefuls. I assume they wish you to be dressed in their colors before you leave our castle.” She swallowed a growing lump in her throat, yet it remained. “Then that’s it.” She whispered, thumbing over the intricate velvet patterns. “Today is the last-“ She choked out before Dipper spoke again. “Yes, the messenger made it clear that you were to be ready by midday.” The servant reached beneath the dress and pulled out silver slippers, beautiful opals and diamonds sewn into them. She held them out to Mabel delicately, bowing her head as to not make eye contact.

Mabel took the slippers and noted they were made of the same fabric as the dress. The Gleefuls took her appearance seriously. She knew her doe brown eyes and creamy white skin were sought after by the bachelors in the surrounding area, yet that alone wasn’t enough for the Gleefuls or her future husband. She bowed her head and blew out a silent sigh. It was really happening and there was nothing Dipper could do. Mabel looked up to her brother, he turned from the window and nodded to the servant. “She will help you dress and fix your hair, I will see you at breakfast.”

~~~

The dining hall was quiet, save for the quiet clinking of silverware. Mabel took small bites of her food, the corset around her midsection made breathing hard. Let alone eating. Dipper sat across the long table from her. He ate with his eyes down. Their Great Uncle Pines sat at the head of the table. He hadn’t had the heart to speak to either of the children, not after his failure. Mabel couldn’t say that she blamed him. Being able to cast magic and understand it, in this land, was a treasure more valuable that gold or the land itself. She wondered if he retained any of the lessons.

A resounding knock pounded at the doors to the hall. Mabel looked up from her plate to the door. A servant entered and bowed his head. “Guests have arrived, sir.” Dipper cleared his throat and nodded. “We’ll be there shortly,” She suddenly felt hyperaware of her surroundings. The chilliness of the room bore through her gown and into her bones. Mabel set the silverware down and folded her hands in her lap. Collectively, the three of them had stopped eating and now stared despondently at their plates. “Please excuse me.” Stanford said, pushing his plate away. Mabel watched him stand and bow politely to the two of them. He turned and left swiftly.

She turned her attention to Dipper now. He stared at the food on his plate. She could see the control it was taking for him to remain stationary. He’d not handle losing her very well. Mabel cleared her throat and pushed her chair backwards. “Dipper,”  
“Please don’t,” His whispered as he stood. The chair skittered across the cobblestone floor, nearly clattering to the ground. His hands were flat against the dark table as if he were supporting himself. “Nothing you tell me Mabel, nothing, will make this any easier.” She could hear the bubbling anger in his voice. She watched his shoulders tremble. He looked up to her and shook his head. “I will find away to get you away from him.”  
“You speak as if he will be the end of me.” She stood, speaking calmly. Mable wanted to keep him from boiling over. “I’m afraid he will be.” Dipper whispered, almost too quiet for her to catch, “Mabel, I will send for you in a moment. Please stay here.”

With a nod she sat down again, staring down at her plate. She really should finish her food. Mabel was aware of Dipper’s presence to her side. He lowered close to her and rested his forehead against her head. She could feel the heartbreak through him. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed the top of her head. “Be patient with me, sister.”

~~~

She entered the hall through the large, double wooden doors. Her heart pounded in her chest. Mabel felt fear spread through her limbs, nearly paralyzing her. Every step she took she needed to remind herself to breath. She made sure to keep her eyes up and focused on her brother. Though she felt the strain of curiosity within her beg to look at her would-be husband. The two began to speak in hushed tones as she approached, further bending her focus. “Marques Gleeful, this is my sister. Mabel.”  
“Vicountess Pines.” The man said, his voice tainted with awe. She turned and curtsied to him deeply. She pulled the dress around her, displaying the colors to him in hopes to gain his early favor. “Such a beauty hidden behind the tall walls of the Pines Keep.” He reached for her hand. Mabel was quick to please, offering it freely.

His hands were gloved in pristine, white velvet. Mabel took notice of his appearance. He wore a darker shade of blue than her. His vest trimmed in a silvery white thread, she could see the silver thread embroider intricate designs on the cuffs of his sleeves. He was a blond man with burning blue eyes. Marques Gleeful was shorter than she had imagined him to be, but no less handsome. “You flatter me, your lordship,” She said demurely, keeping her gaze low. He lightly pressed his lips to her gloved hand and released her. “Flattery aside, I imagine you’d love to see what the outside world has to offer. Your brother informs me of you varying tastes,”

A pang of betrayal shot through her, though she knew why Dipper would speak of such intimate things. He wanted the Marques to understand who he was about to marry. She knew Dipper wanted Mabel to be with a man that understood her thirst for knowledge and love of the arts. Such traits were admired in a woman. Yet Mabel had secretly traveled with her brother in search of lost knowledge and experience what wonders the world had. That was advised against. No one beyond the walls of their Keep knew. “Indeed, your lordship.”  
“The Gleeful family is in possession of one of the largest collections of rare manuscripts and books. I’m confident you would be pleased with it.”

Mable nearly scoffed, instead she bowed her head and offered him a sweet smile. She knew his sweetness was to reassure her brother that this was a desired match to be made. She straightened and offered her brother her gaze. He searched her face for clues, for approval. This wasn’t easy for him, for her either, but she knew with he had no other option. She nodded slowly and gave him an uneasy smile. Mabel was afraid of leaving the Pines Keep, she was afraid of marriage, and she was afraid of Gideon’s true intentions. “Mabel, please ready yourself for travel,” Dipper said quietly standing from his chair. Gideon offered Mabel a small bow and a charming smile. She wanted so badly to believe that this would not be as she feared. She hoped this marriage would ensure the Pines family survival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicountess Pines leaves her family castle with Marques Gleeful, her betrothed. On the way to the Gleeful estate something terrible happens.

Mabel watched as her few trunks were loaded into the carriage. Her eyes settled on the leather trunk with thick straps and bronze buckles. Her books were in that trunk. What few she had, nestled in with her bedclothes and brush. She knew she shouldn’t bring more than she needed, but when it was all she valued… “Are you ready, Vicountess?” The Marques asked pleasantly behind her. His voice was smooth and obviously pleased with his future wife. Mabel nodded and offered him a demure smile.

She wanted to stay, she wanted her freedom. How could she go with the Marques Gleeful when she wasn’t sure her etiquette would hold up. If she made a fool of herself, she would disgrace not only herself and her husband but Dipper as well. Was he so sure that she could help save the Pines name? Her heart fluttered, anxiety filling her chest. She walked outside of the keep, the chill of early winter sending her skin into gooseflesh. A cloak would have been a smart idea.

“Milady?” She turned seeing her brother’s personal assistant Soos. The man was substantially taller than her and twice her girth. His hair kept close to his skull. He smiled and held an oiled cloak with fur trim to her. “Oh, Soos, thank you.” She smiled and turned, allowing him to drape it around her shoulders, concealing the powder blue of her gown. He gingerly tied the leather cord and straightened the cowl to sit properly.

His hands settled on her shoulders and the two exchanged a solemn look. “You must come back for a visit.” He said cheerfully. The cheer, however, failed to reach his eyes. He knew there was a slim chance she was coming back. Mabel stared into his brown eyes, “Yes, Soos, I will.” She smiled to comfort him. He hugged her gently to him. Mabel squeezed him tightly, afraid to let go. He had been a part of the Pines Keep for so long that leaving him was just as hard. Marques Gleeful cleared his throat quietly and nodded to her, extending his arm to her.

She took his arm and nodded to Soos. The Marques led her to the carriage and allowed her to step into the white carriage. The interior was lined with a light blue velvet and plush cushions. Mabel turned her head, looking through the clear glass that peered above the storage. The wait staff stood at the threshold of the castle, Soos out front. She furrowed her brow, finding that neither her brother nor her Great Uncle stood there to see her off. Tears stung at her eyes.

Mabel was going to be strong. She was going to fight against her fear of the unknown and put her best foot forward. But she needed a nudge. The carriage rocked as the Marques climbed inside. She raised her eyes to meet him. He was not concerned with her. His mind set to the happenings around them. With a silent sigh she turned her attention back to the window. Her Great Uncle stood at the front of the crowd beside Soos. He stared longingly at the carriage and the last of her belongings being loaded into it. Mabel placed her hand on the cool window.

‘Don’t cry.’ She thought to herself, the tears stinging harder than before. He’d want to see her be strong. “We will come back, milady.” The Marques said, earning her doe eyed gaze. He furrowed his brow and leaned across the distance to her, offering her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. “Thank you, my lord.” She said, allowing her voice to grow stronger. He nodded to her and turned his attention back to the footman. “Are we ready? We must make it back before nightfall,” He urged.

The carriage pulled away with a lurch, jarring her passengers. Mabel wrung out her hands, nervously looking back to her home. Dipper burst through the line of staff, his hair ruffled around his reddened face. She furrowed her brow. The sight of distress on his normally joyful face pushed hard against her existing anxiety. This event hit him just as hard as it hit her, though now he showed it. He showed his weakness to those around him. He couldn’t bear to lose her. Mabel turned in her seat, and watched through the rear window as he grew smaller with every minute. All she could do was wave…

~~~

Mabel leaned against the wall of the carriage, her warm breath fogging the window. She had left the keep before, and on many occasions. Yet this time things were different. The clouds darkened in the silvery sky, hinting at the thought of snow. Mabel felt a smile creep across her lips. She was remembering previous winters and many of her days spent traveling by sleigh to near markets with Dipper. “An amusing thought you’d like to share, my dove?”

She straightened and looked to the Marques Gleeful, meeting his blue eyed stare. Mabel cleared her throat quietly and shook her head. “No, my lord.” The Marques leaned forward and enveloped her hand in his. The velvet gloves were as soft as they looked, she could feel the fabric catching against her dry skin. She wanted to pull away, fearful that he’d be repulsed by her. Yet he remained on her, his eyes soft. “You know, Mabel darling, you can address me by my name. You do know it, don’t you?” Mabel nodded and offered him a smile. “Yes my… Gideon.” He smiled and pulled away, leaning comfortably against the plush cushioning. “I do think you’ll be a perfect fit at Gleeful Manor. You will be absolutely delighted at our collections. Not to mention the social-“ The carriage shook, interrupted Gideon in his tracks.

“What was that?” He murmured to himself quietly. Mabel looked to the dead grass of the plains. It swayed lazily in the chilling wind. Beyond the grasses and the dirt roads she could faintly make out the distant mountains that separated their country from another. “Perhaps a divot in the road?” Mabel answered his question thoughtfully. Gideon offered a minor shrug, “I’m not too concerned.” The footman and the driver seemed to have different opinions.

Mabel could hear their arguing, muffled by the carriage. Something was off. She felt it, and her curiosity began to grow. She wanted to look outside and see what it was they complained of, she wanted to see what had caused the carriage to shake as it had. “But as I was saying, my dove, the grand balls my estate hosts-“ A large wind caught the carriage and slammed the both of her occupants into the sides. She whimpered, feeling her head throb. Mabel looked to the window beside her, finding cracks in the window. She gingerly touched the side of her head, she felt no break or blood. With a sigh of relief Mabel looked to Gideon. Anger blazed in his blue eyes, “Are you alright?”  
“I think so, it didn’t cut me.”

Before Gideon could hail the driver the carriage came to a sudden halt. “What the devils-” He grumbled moving for the door. He opened the latch and disembarked from the carriage. “What is going on?” He nearly snapped. “You imbecile cause harm upon my betrothed.” Mabel shook her head at him. She was alright. Yet, why did her heart run? Something was indeed off. She looked to the window and past the cracks in its surface. A large shadow passed by the ground and circled, growing larger as it neared. Something was coming. “Gideon?” She called.

“Mabel, please.” Gideon said with his attention turned back to her. “Dragon!” One of the men on horseback shouted, pointing upward to the sky with one hand while trying to maintain control of his horse. Mabel looked to the roof of the carriage and back to Gideon. “Stay in the carriage.” He shouted at her, slamming the door shut. She sunk to the floor of the carriage, her powder blue gown surrounding her in a mass of fabric. She patted the fabric away from the door and peered over the edge of the window.

Gideon had a sword drawn and was barking orders to his men. Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes widened with fear. A dragon? Mabel’s heart skipped a beat. The prospect of seeing a dragon was exciting, yet she had only read of them. She had only ever seen wavering depictions of dragons in the few books that Dipper had managed to finagle away from their Great Uncle. The carriage shook fiercely now, buffeted by the wind the dragon created.

Mabel watched the creature land. It’s size immeasurable! Her jaw dropped as she watched the creature flare it’s leathery wings. The silvery light passed through the wings, changing their pale gold color to a brilliant white gold. The dragon reared back and arched its back, roaring down at the men below it. Gideon raised his sword, a brilliant turquoise light glowing from his hand and sword. Mabel raised her head and looked closer at it. Magic. Marques Gideon Gleeful knew magic! He pointed the blade at the dragon and a bolt shot forth, striking the dragon under the wing near its right chest plate. The dragon roared, the pitch higher than before. It was in pain.

The men held their position, waiting for the dragon to lower herself to them. Mabel held her breath watching the dragon play right into Gideon’s men’s ploy. Her heart continued to race. The dragon’s hay colored scales glimmered in the midday light. Mabel lost her breath at the sheer beauty of the creature. She couldn’t let them kill it. 

After a few strikes the dragon reared back on its haunches and breathed a horridly bright flame upon them. Tears stung at her eyes, were they dead?! Mabel shrank against the door and withheld her sobs. She was next. She was going to die. Mabel shook her head nervously. After a moment’s breath to steady her rapidly deteriorating nerves she raised her eyes above the window once more. A faint blue light glimmered through the fading flames, a sphere surrounded Gideon and his men. The dragon realized it too.

The dragon took wing, the gusts generated by her flapping wings knocked the men to their feet. The carriage rocked gently, just out of the gust’s reach. The dragon flew high, out of sight. Mabel waited a tentative moment and pushed open on the carriage door. “Gi-Gideon?!” She called nervously, peeking out of the carriage. The cold wind rushed inward, fighting to get beneath her cloak. She watched the flames die down, revealing clearly Gideon and his men.

Gideon rose shakily to his feet, brushing dirt from his clothes. He looked at his men as their regained their footings. He looked around and then back to the carriage. Their eyes locked on each other. “Mabel, get out of the carriage.” He shouted. Mabel followed his gaze upward. The dragon swooped low, claws outstretched. It intended to take the carriage. With a deafening roar, the dragon sank it’s clawed foot into the roof of the carriage. She screamed, buckling to the floor. Mabel used her hands to protect her head and neck. “Mabel, get out!” Gideon shouted again.

The carriage lifted from the ground. Mabel tumbled toward the back of the carriage, clinging to what was sturdy. She peered through the windows, watching Gideon and his men grow smaller by the second. Tears flowed freely down her face as she began to sob. What was going to happen to her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter as I'm trying to wrangle the ideas for the meat of the coming story. I hope its enough to tide some over until then.

She opened her eyes slowly, greeted only by darkness. Mabel clenched her jaw tightly together and furrowed her brow, trying to focus on the details of the carriage interior. She could barely make out the larger designs on the walls; the light was far too dim. Mabel began to move when she found herself hesitating. The dragon carried her and the carriage away from the road and to its lair. She and the carriage were in dragon’s lair. She couldn’t move.

What an adventure to be had, but to have it thrust upon her like this? She trembled, excitement and fear entwined into a pit in her stomach. Mabel wanted to prove she needed no man to save her, that she was strong enough to do without. But this was a dragon! Mabel’s eyes sought the nearest source of dim light, surely she could see what she was dealing with. It would put her mind to ease if she knew. 

Mabel moved again, this time to the puncture holes in the roof of the carriage. She could easily fit her head through and peek. She righted herself slowly for fear of rocking the carriage too much. She stepped upon the velvety cushion that Gideon himself had been sitting on only a few hours before. Mabel was unsure exactly how long she had been gone, or how long the dragon had been flying. She peered above the roof. Her eyes widened and heart raced.

The carriage sat atop a mountain of gold coins, gems, and various valuable pilfered over time. Her jaw slid open slightly, awe of the riches around her. Had she died? Was this the great beyond? If only Dipper were here with her, the two would have enough money to live comfortably together until their lives forked. By true love, Mabel hoped. The walls around her were smooth rock, black with char. She assumed from dragon fire. The walls met hundreds of feet above her, even atop the mountain of gold she couldn’t see the cavern ceiling. She turned her attention back down to the base of her perch.

There was no sign of the pale colored dragon. There was only the dim fire light of sparingly placed braziers to keep her company. But oh how it glittered against the wealth and riches around her. The gems sparkled beautifully and the coins glowed like the dragon’s wings. Mabel shuddered, a memory of the dragon’s ire replaying in her mind. She dropped back into the carriage and tried the door. The door was stuck. Mabel furrowed her brow and clenched her jaw. With her luck, it had to be stuck. She slammed her shoulder into the door, praying to get it open. The door held fast yet the carriage shook.

She moved to the other side of the carriage slowly. It began to teeter, Mabel moved quickly to the middle of the carriage to balance it. It hadn’t moved like that before. Had her rummaging about dislodged what held the carriage steady? Mabel held her breath, afraid that any movement would tip her carriage to topple. It was minutes until she dared to sit on the floor. Alone with only her thoughts Mabel furrowed her brow when her eyes lifted back to the claw marks in the roof of the carriage. I can fit through that, she thought.

Mabel stood slowly and moved to stand atop the cushioned seat again. She reached to the torn fabric and splintered wood, finding a good hand hold. On the silent count of three she lifted her self up through the largest of the holes. The carriage groaned under her weight and began to lean to one side. Mabel could heart he shift of coins beneath the carriage. A soft metallic sound at first, but it soon became a landside of riches. She shrieked with fear of the carriage toppling end over end and smashing her between the mountain and carriage. Mabel wriggled back into the safety of the carriage and braced herself against the seats as the rotation began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicountess Pines awakens after the carriage's fall from on high to meet an unknown woman leaning over her.

There was a soft huffing sound when Mabel came to. She winced, her head throbbing. Mabel remembered the tumbling within the carriage, she had slammed her head against the wall on multiple rotations. “Are you alright?” A soft voice sounded between huffs. Mabel’s eyes shot open, her vision blurred for a moment as she continued her search. Mabel’s brown eyes settled on a woman as tall as she with fine blonde hair. Her pale, baby blue eyes were on Mabel. She sat hunched over Mabel, cradling her head in her lap. “Are you alright?” She asked again. Mabel found she could only nod.

The woman moved under her and gently allowed Mabel to stand on her own. Mabel lurched forward and stumbled near a small mound of coins. The woman made no attempt to help her. Mabel cleared her throat and stood shakily, turning to face her. The woman was about Mabel’s height, her blond hair pulled back into a quick pony at the nape of her neck. She wore a simple nightgown. It was stained, yet appeared to be clean. She had access to wash her clothes. Mabel looked down at herself, aware of her appearance. “I uh, I’m alright.”

Mabel brushed wood shavings from her dress and smoothed her hair away from her face. “Who are you?” The woman took a step back, distancing herself from Mabel. “I’m not important, milady.” She said in a hushed whisper, bowing her head slightly. Mabel looked again to her clothes. Gideon’s gown. Mabel released a shuddering sigh and shook her head. “I’m hardly nobility. You needn’t bow to me. And in all honesty-“ Mabel looked around, casting her sight back to the cavern ceiling. “We’re equals here.” Mabel looked back to the woman and offered a gentle smile. “My name’s Mabel. Mabel Pines.”

The woman watched Mabel carefully. She had straightened with her shoulders squared. The woman was thin, yet not emaciated. There was food nearby and there was enough water for her to not only drink but to wash her clothes. Mabel became aware of her own thirst, “Is there any water nearby?” She took a tentative step toward the woman, not wanting to spook her. “It is quite warm in here and,”  
“Yes. There is.” She turned away from Mabel and looked to a narrow and winding path between to mounds of riches. “Follow me.”

Mabel followed diligently as the woman padded toward a small opening in the cave wall. She expertly wove through the trails in the riches on bare feet. Mabel could feel the pointed gems and pebbles through her slippers. How was it possible that this woman could simply travel the paths without so much as a whimper? Mabel bent low to leave the cave tunnel behind the woman. “This is it.” She said, motioning to the source of water. There was a crater before them, half filled with water. “It fills from the snowcaps that melt.” Mabel rushed to the side of the small crater and knelt, dipping her hands into the cold water.

She slurped the water from her hands, feeling it cool her down. Mabel relaxed her shoulders and looked around after her fill of water. The two stood on a ledge just outside of the tunnel. The incline of the mountain was steep, leaving Mabel to believe they were near the peak of the mountain. She turned and looked upward, seeing the very snowcaps that the blonde woman spoke of. “Where are we? Is this the Mountain of Discessio?” Mabel looked to the woman as she lingered closely to the cave entrance. “Yes. At her highest peak.”  
“How did you get here?” Mabel asked, turning her attention back to the view.

Never before had Mabel seen such bright stars and dark night. The stars appeared as a brilliant white light piercing a navy tapestry. Her heart fluttered, if only Dipper could see this. He would have loved to witness this with her… She lowered her head from the sight. Oh Dipper! She furrowed her brow, biting back a sob. How she missed him, and how he must be missing her. What was Gideon going to do? Would he rescue her? Mabel turned to look at the woman but found she wasn’t there.

Mabel moved as quickly as she could, dipping back into the cave. “Hello?” She shouted, her voice echoing. Mabel hastened her way through the winding path as best she could remember. “Where are you?” She shook her head, disbelief that she had been abandoned began to fill her. “Don’t leave me alone!” Mabel urged. She listened to her voice as it bounced back. Her shoulders dropped when the realization of how pitiful she was hit her. She couldn’t do anything about it.

“You weren’t supposed to be here.” The same soft voice came from the shadows beyond the nearest mound of riches. Mabel clambered over the riches and peered over the edge. The pale haired woman sat at the base of the mound with her knees brought to her chest. “I never… I’ve never seen the dragon bring anyone back. I don’t think she meant to bring you here.” Mabel slid down the slope and settled next to her. “What do you mean?” Mabel leaned forward, attempting to look into her face. The woman stood abruptly, “You weren’t supposed to be here. The dragon didn’t mean to bring you.”  
“How do you know this? Who are you?” After a long pause the woman cleared her throat. “I’m the Maiden.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Dipper's point of view.
> 
> How far would you go to save your kin? A choice is made but the reward is not seen.

“What do you mean she’s missing?” Dipper shouted, standing from his chair. The messenger backed away a step, “I am truly sorry to bring you this information, but the Marques Gleeful is unable to make it back to your keep, milord.” Dipper shook his head, his gaze falling to the stone floor. This was fate’s punishment for him not saving Mabel from the marriage. If he had come up with a plan sooner, she would have been freed from the marriage and here with him. She wouldn’t have been taken or lost. “How?” He asked, his eyes shooting up to the messenger. The man lowered himself to the floor, “Milord?”  
“How did she go missing? Was she kidnapped by bandits? What?”  
“I was instructed not to say,”  
“You would like very much to leave my keep a free man, would you not?” The man’s plain brown eyes widened in fear. His mouth dropped open, a hollow whine escaping his throat. “Milord, please.”  
“What happened to my sister?”

Dipper had scared the messenger from the keep once he found out. The carriage she had been carried away in was beset upon by a pale dragon. He tried to control his breathing, control the anger that coursed through his veins. He retreated into the tower of his Great Uncle’s creation. He climbed the stone steps and slammed the wooden door open. The candelabras set on both sides of the tower lit with a purple flame. Mabel’s exodus from Pines Keep had ignited his prowess with magic. The tower responded to him instantly. Though he kept the revelation from his Great Uncle. 

He felt the tingle in his fingers of the arcane power filling the air. What was he going to do? He could let Gideon and his men find his sister. Or… He could do it himself. If he saved his sister, he could give her what wealth he had and send her across the Mountains of Dicessio. The neighboring kingdom could offer her a better life. He looked up from the cobblestone beneath him, white chalk drawn carefully across the stone. Dipper knew what his Great Uncle had tried and failed. Summoning.

Dipper shucked off his coat, revealing his white vest and shirt. He rolled up his sleeves to set upon the crook of his elbows. He was going to attempt a summoning. The book he had spent the night trying to decipher had not enlightened him much. The text gave him an easy understanding of the ritual itself, but what could answer his summons and what exactly he could summon was still hazy. He wasn’t entirely certain if he could summon a living being, or if he could summon an arcane familiar to do his bidding. Dipper stared at the chalk lines and swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

For Mabel.

The white chalk began to glow a soft blue-violet color. It grew brighter and brighter until the color was too brilliant a blue. Dipper could feel the energies sparking around him, ruffling his chestnut curls. He tried to ignore the distractions and focus only on the ritual. A coldness began to take him, starting at his toes. The claws of ice crawled up his legs and around his torso. Dipper ground his teeth, ignoring the biting pain. Where the coldness had traveled, Dipper could no longer feel. The icy fingers spread up through his spine and held the back of his skull, his mind dulling immediately. He jammed his eyes shut, forcing attention back to himself.

The light penetrated his eyelids, as if he weren’t even closing his eyes. He sensed something, calling in his mind. A sing-song voice called, yet the words were warbled together. Pain shot through his body, dropping him to his knees. No! He had to stay in control of the summoning, he had to succeed to bring Mabel back!

“Bring me through, you’re not strong enough to summon the one you crave.” The sing-song voice called, appealing to Dipper’s will to save his sister. The voice sounded genuine, Dipper needed help and decided to risk summoning an unknown creature to his world. Dipper held his head in his hands, crouching over, trying to resist the pain. He nodded weakly, acquiescing to the voice’s request. Dipper dropped to the ground fully, feeling the coldness completely take him.

 

“Dipper? Dipper, wake up boy!” Stanford’s voice called urgently, beyond the haze of sleep. Dipper winced and opened his eyes slowly to look into his Great Uncle’s face. “What happened?” He asked quietly, reaching to touch his forehead. Pain was fading, clearing his vision. He sat up, remembering where he was. “What are you doing in here?” Dipper furrowed his brow and looked around the room. The candles had burnt down to wax piles on the floor and the chalk had faded beneath him. “You were told to stay out of the tower.”  
“It’s my keep, Uncle, I go where I please.”

Stanford sighed and scooped up Dipper’s fur lined coat. The man brushed chalk from the dark fabric. Dipper stood and watched him feel the material between his large and calloused hands. “I know that, Dipp, you’re the Lord of Pines Keep.” His gruff voice was quiet. “But I must ask, What were you doing up here?”

Did he release something and not remember? His heart began to race, sweat beading on his forehead. “I needed to, I have to find-“  
“Did you summon-” His Great Uncle said, disbelief filling not only his voice but his features. The old man’s brow was furrowed so deep it mimicked a canyon. Dipper had to ease the man’s suspicions. “I have to find my sister.”  
“I’m not disputing you, Dipper, but summoning-“  
“Do you see anything here?” Dipper nearly snapped. He brushed chalk from his clothes and motioned around them. “Because I surely see nothing. No one but you and I.” Stanford looked down to the chalk circle, the symbols and lines now imperfect and smudge. Dipper could see how attached he was to the circle.

His Great Uncle Stanford wasted their money, wasted their inheritance, on learning how to use magic. The witches he sought power from never gave told him his body wasn’t aligned with the arcane. They swooped in, told the gray-haired man what he wanted to hear and took the money. Dipper huffed a sigh and took his coat from his Great Uncle’s hold. But it wasn’t to be said that Stanford didn’t know how to draw a correct circle.

Dipper could feel an otherworldly presence near by, but again was unskilled in the art. He brushed it off, deciding it would be best to find another way. “I need a ranger. I hunter. Someone to guide and track.”  
“Why?”  
“I will find my sister one way or another, Uncle.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soos, Dipper's trusted friend, finds another to serve as tracker in Dipper's quest to find the dragon's lair and Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter told through the eyes of Vicount Dipper Pines. Don't worry your lovely little heads, we'll snap back to the ladies in just a moment.

Dipper pulled on worn traveling boots. Soos beside him. The men said nothing to each other, both knew the importance of the situation. “And you’re sure of this hunter’s experience?” He muttered to the man beside him. Soos cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes, she comes highly recommended.”  
“She?” Dipper said with a start, dropping his foot to the ground. Soos nodded and unfolded the oiled, fur-lined cloak. He held it to Dipper, waiting for him to stand. “You asked me to find the best tracker I could. You wanted someone with experience.” He shook his head and stood.

Vicount Pines was not as traditional as he would have everyone believe. He would intentionally have Mabel along with him on his expeditions because not only was she a comfort and not only was she his sister, but Mabel proved herself to be an asset to his expedition team. Her quickly and intuitive thinking had saved him more than he cared to admit. “But a woman?”  
“Is that an issue, milord?” He spun, his brown eyes searching the open foyer for the owner of the feminine voice.

A tall, lean woman dressed in hides and a long cloak stood in the center of the foyer. She pulled down the hood of her cloak and then pulled a thick fur cap from her head to reveal a bright red mass of hair. She had pale skin and a slight dusting of freckles across the bridge of her pointed nose. Her almond colored eyes challenged him to repeat his remark. Dipper found his mouth to have dropped open. He closed his mouth and wet his lips. “Not at all, are you experience?”  
“Most in the land.”  
“Then you’re my hunter.”  
“I’m a trapper, to clarify, and I belong to no one. Your man-servant,” She paused and smiled to Soos. “Already negotiated price. I’m being paid for my services to you and you are to follow my intstructions.”

Dipper took a long breath and nodded to her. She was straight to the point and held no real malice toward him. He wanted to say he was impressed with Soos’ choice, but would not dare to inflate her ego. “You know what you’re to track?”  
“A dragon?” Dipper looked to Soos and then again to the trapper. “You man didn’t explain it, but when your Lord’s sister goes missing and her betrothed comes looking for your services you just know.”  
“Marques Gleeful came to you?” Dipper narrowed his eyes on her and took the cloak from Soos. He swung the heavy leather around his shoulders, fastening the thick clasps quickly. The trapper raised her brow and straightened her stance. “Of course, but that’s not important now is it? Your sister is missing and there is a dragon to track.”

 

There were horses awaiting them. Only two. Dipper chose to have Soos stay behind to watch the Keep. To watch his Great Uncle. Dipper wouldn’t admit it aloud, yet he didn’t trust his Great Uncle. The day he found Stanford had squandered the family fortunes he had lost all respect and trust in him. “The horses have been bred for long distance travel.” Dipper said to the trapper as he mounted the horse. Dipper settled on the saddle easily and rested a gloved hand on the horn. “They’ll travel as far as we need.”  
“Good, then we’ll make for the Mountains.” The trapper said bluntly. She mounted her horse in one swift motion. Her height, Dipper thought, would have made her lanky and awkward. But the trapper used it to her advantage and was lithe and graceful.

“The Mountains?” Dipper asked, tearing his gaze from her body. His brown eyes stared out the gate to the colorless prairie beyond. She cleared her throat. “Dragons, mountains? I’m sure you’ve heard the stories.” She chuckled and snapped the reigns. The horse gave a start but began a steady canter. Dipper spurred the painted mare onward after the trapper. “Of course I have. Everyone in this region has heard the tales of wayward travelers being beset upon by dragons.”  
“Dragon.” She clarified, her cool voice carrying backwards. “There is only one dragon in the area. And that dragon resides in the Moutains.”  
“How do you know this?” Dipper asked, urging his horse to catch up with hers. He turned and looked at her. She had an amusement in her eyes. “I’m a trapper, it is a requirement to know this.”  
“You trap dragons frequently?” He asked, attempting to keep his own smirk hidden.  
“Dragon. And no. You must know of the creatures living in your realm, and when a dragon is one of them… Well, you make sure to know all of what you can learn of the creature.”

How had Soos found her? This woman seemed too good to be true. She gave an aura of confidence that put him at ease. She knew of dragons it seemed, and if her experience were enough to warrant Gleeful’s attentive gaze… “You said the Marques Gleeful came to you?”  
“It’s not important.”  
“I’ll be the one to decide that.” Dipper cleared his throat and asked his question again. The trapper shook her head, “Really, Dipper.”  
“It’s Vicount Pines or your lordship.” He grumbled. “I want to know.”  
“You want to know that I’ve turned down the biggest pay day of my life? You want to know that I was publicly disgraced by the Marques because I turned down his generous offer? Well, fine. Now you know that he’s done everything in his power to run my name through the mud.” Dipper quieted.

Why? It was the only question in his mind as he stared at the fine skinned woman. Why would she give up her livelihood for this? Why, when he had not yet asked her? “Why did you choose to help me?”  
“Gleeful told me of the valiant story. He leapt from the carriage with his sword drawn and rallied the men of his caravan. They ran to do battle with the towering creature. To spite Gleeful and his men the dragon kidnapped Vicountess Pines. The dragon flew directly to the mountain. He said he didn’t need someone to track the creature. He needed someone that was familiar with the area.” Gleeful’s messenger had relayed much the same story. Dipper’s gut twisted. Something bothered him of the story. Why would the dragon kidnap his sister out of spite? Men were but ants to the sheer size of a dragon. What could they have done to the dragon to anger it so?

“But you said no.” He said quietly, keeping his gaze on her. The trapper nodded, her face not clouded in the least by the emotion of the story. “I said no, because I know he’s not the man he’s pretending to be.” Dipper looked away from her now. He ground his teeth together, tightening his grasp on the reigns. He knew it himself that the Marques wasn’t as noble as he would have high society believe. What choice did he have in husbands for his sister? What choice did he have when it came to saving the family name? “I heard your manservant,”  
“Soos, he’s my friend.”  
“Soos… I caught word that he was searching for a tracker, a ranger or hunter; all for the Pines family. And I offered my services.” He nodded slowly.  
“And your payment?” Dipper asked nervously. She had to know that he couldn’t pay what was promised.

It twisted inside him, knowing that he couldn’t deliver on his word. He told Soos to promise whatever price. Dipper had resigned himself to giving Mabel the rest of their meager fortune. The trapper spoke, cutting through his thoughts. “I know of your situation, the one kept at hush hush within the walls of your family’s keep. But I also know,” She fixed him with a determined gaze. “We track a dragon.” She smiled, her teeth weren’t straight, yet slightly crooked. Her smile still charming, “All dragons keep hoards.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon passes judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, guys! Work and family matters are getting to be quite hectic, but I promise to continue updating.

Mabel rolled over and stared at the maiden’s back as she slept. The woman had dared not say much of anything else aside from urging Mabel to leave the mountain. Mabel blew out a tired sigh and turned from the maiden. She wanted to leave, but Mabel could feel it in her soul that she didn’t belong on the arm of the Marques Gleeful. Yet… She started to believe she didn’t belong at Pines Keep. As much as Mabel loved and adored her twin, she belonged in the wilds on adventures like those described in the books she loved. Dipper would have agreed with her if he were with her now.  
She cast her eyes around, taking in the dull amber color of the room the two slept in. There was noticeably less coin in this chamber of the cave, yet more intricate tapestries and valuable silks. The tapestries woven with gold and silver thread caught and held the brazier light. They seemed to glow in the dim chamber. For a cave, the mountain was deceptively warm. For a dragon’s hoard, the caves seemed safe. Each entrance to a new chamber had been carefully molded and melted to support the weight of the mountain above, freeing them of the fear of cave-in. The walkways, though through cluttered troves of wealth, were patrolled and kept neat.  
Was this why the maiden was here? Mabel fought the urge to look back to the blonde woman. Was she the dragon’s slave? With a roll of her eyes Mabel settled down onto a velvet cushion stolen from the Marques’ carriage. She could hypothesize all she wanted but the maiden would give her no answers. It was frustrating. Mabel knew if she had been kept prisoner in a cave for ages she would gladly accept any form of company. Mabel’s cheeks reddened at her sudden thought, was she terrible company? Mabel rolled over again to look at the maiden. She watched the quiet rise and fall of her shoulders. Mabel had to know more about her. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, in the morning she would attempt again.

Mabel awoke to loud roars and an extreme heat. She pushed her cloak off of her and wiped the sweat from her brow. The dragon. Mabel’s heart began racing and her mouth went dry. She licked her lips and glanced over the tapestry room. The pale haired maiden was missing. Mabel furrowed her brow and looked out to the cave beyond her chamber. Was she out there with the dragon? She stumbled to get up, stepping on the silken gown. She cursed the garment and regained her footing before heading to the entry way.  
“M-maiden?!” She called between roars of the dragon. Mabel should be terrified of the dragon. She had witnessed the creatures fury first hand. Here she had no magic to protect herself like Gideon. The stone beneath her the slippers was warm. With every step she took down the path the stone’s heat grew more intense. The dragon’s roar sounded one final time, shaking the cavern around her. Fire exploded from the farthest entrance, snaking around the mountains of coin and golden trinkets. Mabel stumbled backward away from the flames. The ground shook beneath her, her eyes widening with each tremor.  
The dragon rounded a mound of wealth , staring at the broken wooden carriage. It turned it’s massive horned head toward her and snorted. Mabel couldn’t hear anything save for the pounding of her heart in her ears. She could feel her legs shaking beneath her. She wanted to move. She wanted to run, but something held her in her tracks. Her mouth stood agape as Mabel stared at the illuminated pale gold scales of the dragon.  
The dragon took a few steps toward her. It’s wings raised, stretching open. The sheer wingspan of the creature was nearly long enough to scrape both sides of the cavern. The ivory talons on each foot were the size of cannons. Mabel felt tears stinging her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to turn and run but still an otherworldly presence gripped her tightly. The dragon reared back and opened its toothy maw. Mabel’s wide brown eyes could see a glowing orange light at the base of the dragon’s throat. This was it. Her mind screamed to her. You’re going to die. Mabel jammed her eyes shut, “Please no.” She whimpered. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she waited for fire to take her.  
The dragon snorted at her, blowing her from her feet. It turned and sauntered toward the cave entrance. She blinked nervously, inhaling the sulfuric air. It spared her. The dragon spared her life. Mabel trembled, daring not to move. Before she realized she was, she was sobbing. Her sobs echoed into the cave.  
“Miss?” The maiden’s soft voice asked behind her, Mabel jumped. Unsure of how long she had been sitting alone, she regarded the maiden nervously. “What happened?” She asked, kneeling beside Mabel. Mabel shook her head, wrapping her arms around the maiden and burying her face into the woman’s blonde hair. The maiden stiffened, but returned Mabel’s scared embrace. “What happened, did you…” her voice trailed off. “Did you meet the dragon?” Disbelief filled the maiden’s voice. “I can’t,” she sighed and tightened her hold on Mabel. “I warned you. You needed to leave.” Mabel shook her head. “I wanted to, but I couldn’t move.”  
“Dragon’s fear.” The maiden said softly, pulling away from her. She gently wiped the tears from Mabel’s cheeks and shook her head. “Dragon’s fear is a paralytic. Dangerous if you aren’t careful. Milady, that dragon could have killed you.”  
“I know.” Mabel said solemnly. “I know. But it, but it didn’t.” She looked into the maiden’s eyes. “The dragon was going to but it stopped. It didn’t.” Clouds filled the maiden’s sky blue eyes. Her brow furrowed. She helped Mabel stand. “You must leave before the dragon changes her mind.”  
Mabel followed numbly after the maiden as she led her back to the spring. She dipped a cloth into the water and held it to Mabel. “Clean up, you must be presentable when you find help.” She took the wet rag from the maiden slowly and began to wipe the charcoal from her hands and face. “Why are you so concerned with my wellbeing, aren’t you in as much danger as I am?” The maiden shook her head. “No, the dragon pays no mind to me.” Mabel sighed and shakily raked her fingers through her tangled tresses. The maiden lived in the mountain, that much was certain, perhaps she knew more about the dragon.  
“What’s your name?” Mabel asked handing the cloth to the maiden. The woman acted as if Mabel hadn’t spoken. “How long have you lived in the mountain?” She asked slightly louder, attempting to braid her hair. The maiden lifted a small silver pail from the spring and set it down beside the water’s edge. She didn’t answer. Mabel furrowed her brow, “Why doesn’t the dragon mind your presence?” She fumbled with the braid and started over, doing her best to detangle the snags. Mabel turned to the small cave mouth and stared. Why was she spared? “Why did the dragon spare me?” The maiden’s quick hands took Mabel’s hair and began to tightly braid it. She withheld her hisses of discomfort as the maiden pulled on her hair. “My name is Pacifica.” She tugged and twisted Mabel’s hair into a simple braid. “I’ve lived here for as long as I could remember, perhaps that’s why the dragon pays me no mind.” She spoke, fastening the braid with a thin leather cord. “And I don’t know why the dragon spared you.” She said, a hint of discomfort to her voice.  
Mabel turned to her and fixed her with a curious stare. Pacifica. So she finally had a name to the maiden in the mountain. She softened her stare and smiled. “Pacifica, I’m Mabel. Mabel Pines.” Pacifica’s shoulders relaxed slightly as she regarded Mabel. “Lady Pines, I will show you the way out, but you must leave this mountain.”


End file.
